


PILOT OF MY HEART

by HAMERATY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Ball Massage, Barebacking, Body Worship, Character Death, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Drama & Romance, Dry Orgasm, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fisting, Fluff, Foot Massage, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Head Injury, Historical, Inflation, Intercrural Sex, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Military Uniforms, Minor Injuries, Motorcycle Sex, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Near Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Passion, Pre-War, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Testicle Kink, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Voyeurism, War, Water Sex, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAMERATY/pseuds/HAMERATY
Summary: PILOT OF MY HEART – A historic Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan fanfic set in WWII with Eren and Erwin. From the start of the war until the end of it. It is a historical, romance drama with a whirlwind of history and carefully studied background.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Mike Zacharias, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Willy Tybur/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are links at the bottom of the fanfic to other works. Hope you will like it! Leave a comment! Thank you!

1931 Southampton

The Yeager family was at the dockyards of the Southampton. The berth forty-four was their primary goal as Grisha Yeager took his family along with him to the New World. Or, to be precise, to New York, and it was not about immigration. It was for a doctor's conference organized in New York for one week.

The Great Depression of 1929 in America had rolled over the entire world from Europe to Africa, South America to even Asia and Oceania. It was known and labelled as Great Slump in the UK since the effects were less messy than in the USA.

Free speculation without government intervention had made the stocks soar and soar, but what must go up also has to come down as an adage speaks, and it came down spectacularly like a dominos in a line. Roaring Twenties were no more as it was a past in photos and documents.

Even so, with three million unemployed in the UK, the rich, affluent, and well-educated people were better off. That included the Yeager family, whose head was a respectable doctor, and relatively wealthy working for the government and his parents' inheritance.

Their residence was a homestead in the Cornwall County next door to Devon, quite a bit away from St Just in Roseland and across the Carrick Roads estuary of the River Fal. Just across the estuary was the Falmouth.

Their homestead was coexisting with a linear barn and an animal wing. Both were the same length wings connecting to make an equal-sided square, but the two parts did not make the full square. The main house had four floors: basement, ground floor, aka the first floor, first floor, aka the second floor with attic.

It was in a style of typical Cotswolds stone building with stone window frames. It got styled in Romanesque enclosed with an enclosed back garden similar to the monastery from the original Norman rectory house, an enclosed square with columns. The house was rebuilt from ruins by his father with the Victorian influenced interior.

Most of the building's architectural details came from an old-time tradition of building material recycling, such as stones, frames, and other buildings' elements. Like today, existing castle ruins that got worn down for the materials used in other buildings.

It had a grey light beige wall as at the one end of the house was a square bay window of two floors, while on the other end an arch set bay window. The façade facing the enclosed back garden had the most preservation telling about the Norman heritage by the windows and new additions.

One example was the single decorative wall arch housing beneath two windows with a single central column in the middle. The only piece of the rebuilt building in the main front from the original building was the five-row stone tracery window of gothic style. It was one of the two big tracery windows.

The windows were of leaded glass rectangle, diamond, boxed diamond, and elongated diamond shapes set in a metal framing. The ground floor had a kitchen, a dining room, a central entrance hallway, a sitting room, parlour, library slash study with a toilet room, and a sauna aside from the kitchen.

The floor above was a three-bedroom space with three bathrooms, wardrobes, toilets with stairs to the attic. It was a medium-sized house enclosed by forest as around was a grassland. There was an opening that was a road through the woods leading to farmlands.

The family was partial farmers as most of the farm work was done by the matroness of the house by Carla and her children's assistance. Some neighbours came in aid and helped manage the property as the father was a doctor working in a hospital.

It was easy to work attending animals and do yard work or other activities on the family's land—gardening, feeding the animals, and other usual duties.

Yeager family was a fifth-generation citizen's in England since their ancestor had left Prussia, now Germany. It was not like British citizens did not travel and move across the English Channel to settle in other places. Some people had moved from France and to other sites all over Europe.

Eren Yeager was born in 1920 and was twelve years old, unlike his four-year older sister Mikasa. Mother adopted her since her real mom was a friend of hers since she had passed away with a husband in an accidental tragedy of a train accident.

Since there could be many factors playing in the trains' demise as she was named Mikasa since her mother was interested and fascinated by the Oriental cultures.

The past shadow of WWI still was tangible in society. Everybody was happy that there was no more trench warfare and continuous struggles to gain territory by sending battalions and men to a death zone between France and Germany.

His father was not sent to war lines and fronts directly since he was too valuable as the medical staff. Instead, they could pick where they want to work behind the lines to treat people or close to the lines. It was their duty to treat and mend those injured as it was in their power.

Grisha was viewed with suspicion at that time, with the German anti-sentiment relatively high. Even so, he ignored and perceived earning admirers and friends. Sometimes it was hard with limited supplies and tools. He sometimes got forced to go back to unpleasant methods as cauterization, amputations.

Then there was the creation of makeshift prosthetics, supports, and crutches to help those who had problems walking. For good deeds, Grisha did get rewarded as those who worked behind the front lines saving lives.

The family of four had taken the train to Southampton to the historic Dolphin Hotel night stay. From it, they were travelling to the Southampton docks where they currently were. It was bustle and tussle with the passenger train, the goodbye wisher, and passenger crowds adding the cargo trucks, cranes, and sheds.

Over their heads rose four stack funnels with massive vermilion orange topped rings above each other as the fourth ring of the large funnels painted in black. The ship in the front was a huge and hulking mass of iron of ten decks and red bottom, black painted sides, and a white superstructure.

On the starboard, (left) side of the massive ocean got inscribed its name. AQUITANIA. It was on a route from Southampton – Cherbourg – New York for about six-day travel to reach North America. Their father had purchased tickets for first-class on the B Deck as they needed to board the ship through double-shell doors on the D Deck, aka Upper Deck connected to the Reception Room.

From there, it was a walk upward using the spiralling square staircase crowned at the top by a rounded flat glass dome. It had landings going down from the Boat Deck to the Main Deck E with two elevators with intricate metal grillwork on the left side.

There were four entrances grouped by two leading into the two floors high Louis XVI Dining Room from the Reception Room. The family was boarding the ship using the gangway bridge connecting the vessel and the pier. Before that, they had sent their luggage beforehand to get forwarded to the Raeburn Suite on the B Deck.

A ship worker let them board after checking their tickets and told them that their luggage was in their suite. Eren was aside his mother as the sixteen-year-old Mikasa was on another side. They followed their guide to the B Deck as they needed to pass through the C Deck.

Their goal was the staterooms B101 and B103. A suite of four beds, a neat sitting area, wardrobe space, bathroom, and a private enclosed trellis promenade. Chairs, sofas decorated the interior, writing desks, and mirror stands.

The ship had seen several significant refits to its interior and additions trough first one in 1914 as armed merchant cruiser, then in 1915 as a troopship, 1920 return to civilian transport and engine change from coal to oil, 1926 room overhaul, and 1929 major ship overhaul with a second class in 1932.

It was the first time travelling on such a vast ship for the twelve-year-old Eren and the sixteen-year-old Mikasa. Even for their mother Carla, it was the first time their father had done it before with five trips.

Opening the doors upon a small front hall on the left was a bathroom, right a bedroom for the parents as the children's room was straight forward. Eren was first inside the parent's room, coming upon a glass pane doorway with two windows that was a sitting area.

Open the doors let Eren out upon a private enclosed Promenade Deck. It got located on the starboard side of the Promenade Deck, aka B Deck. The wicker furniture, single potted palm, and the dark green trellis panels with three large and a separate window with a doorway.

That side doorway led one out upon the first-class promenade on the Promenade B Deck's port side with a raised terrace on the inboard side, enabling passengers in deckchairs to have a better view of the sea.

There was an enclosed Promenade Deck toward the front of the ship from their rooms, and they had a clear, undisturbed view if one did exclude the white-painted beams supporting the Upper Deck A-level.

Eren unlocked the turning mechanism to get out upon the public Promenade Deck and walked to the railing to view the crowd down below. The four funnel ship was released from the towing ropes accompanied by the well-wishers' cheers. The massive ship was towed by the tug boats into the River Test's open waters to be set free in the Southampton Water estuary of the last river and River Itchen.

From that point onward into the Solent and then into the English Channel to reach Cherbourg, people would board the ship using the tender ships as the Aquitania was too large to enter the shallow port waters. The ship would arrive at the Cherbourg in the evening.

The four propeller ship was not on full until getting to the Solent to hit any other ship in the well-travelled ship lanes. Eren took a bed against a wall next to a window while his sister took one on the opposite end of the wall.

The room had a sitting area with a writing desk, wardrobe closet, and sofa with heaters that could be regulated. The interior of the room was white cream-coloured wood panelling and picture frames as decorative elements. The room got carpeted with a green carpet and light fixtures upon ceilings and walls.

"Mikasa and Eren, do unpack your clothes, and then we after that are going to have lunch in the dining room. Also, be on your best behaviour, you two. What did I teach you, Eren?" their mother had stepped inside their room as she had taken off her mauve overcoat.

"Be careful around strangers, and also be polite and respectful. Also, if sensing danger, draw the attention of the closest person nearby. Also, ask for help if one is lost." Eren responded as he opened his luggage suitcase. His hat was placed on the bedside table as each bed had one.

"I did not teach you the second part, but it makes me assured if you wander off. What are you doing, Mikasa?"

"I'm taking the top drawer chest drawers; Eren and I will share the wardrobe closet." she pointed to the armoire closet with three doors and a mirror set in the third. The drawer chest faced her bed set in a corner aside from the entrance doors from the front entrance hall as the closet was aside from it.

Eren's bed faced the sitting area with a round desk, and four seats against the wall was a sofa with two end tables. There was also a smaller sofa at the foot end of Eren's bed. The children between themselves had one big rolling travel steamer trunk, two medium suitcases, and one empty travel duffel bag.

Their parents also had a rolling travel steamer trunk, with two large suitcases. The two were half-empty since they would get filled with items from New York.

Eren and Mikasa had done placing their clothing in their proper places on the wooden hangers in the closet. Eren was dressed in a green tweed suit as he had put the tweed coat on the hanging hook stand aside from the armoire closet.

Mikasa had a brick-red skirt with a ruffle shirt over with was a jacket that matched the skirt. Her mom had picked a deep chocolate toned dress costume. Father had a grey wool suit as they got out of the suite.

They took a walk down the aft grand staircase outside their room leading down to C Deck, where it also ended as they took a long walk through one of the two passenger tunnels toward the main staircase. From there was a walk down to the Reception Room as they entered the Dining Room.

The first class provided many amnesties to enjoy such as a Swimming Pool, a Gymnasium, a Lounge, a Writing Room, a Garden Lounge, a Drawing-Room, a Smoking Room, a Long Gallery with a Grill Room. There was a Barbershop, a cleaning maids service, sending a telegram and other amnesties like massages, clothes cleaning service, and a simple request of fresh flowers were no inconvenience.

Eren was amazed by the Dining Room decorated in the neoclassical style. Display of fancy desserts and pastries were on display upon the central stands beneath a ceiling painting of goddess Flora, Pomona, and Ceres telling the tale of spring renewal.

There were white frosted windows behind them that had fake artificial lights, as violin music resounded from the second floor above them. The grand room could seat up to six hundred people taking and the vast seagoing vessel's entire span width.

They took place at the desk, seating four in the middle alcove of three on a starboard side. Today's menu got set on a stand as it listed the date and the year. What Eren could tell was that it was a five-course meal.

_RMS Aquitania Friday, May 15, 1934_

_LUNCHEON_

_Smoked Herrings - Canapés Hollandaise - Radishes - Smoked Beef - Farcie Tomatoes - Pickled Olives_

_Spiced Rabbit Pate - Gherkin Slices - Epicurean Ham - Bismarck Herrings_

_Salmon Rolls - Cod Fillet - Tuna in Onion Sauce - Deep Fried Mackerel – Spiced Fried Fish Balls_

_Roast Lamb - French Onion Soup - Beef Steak - Tomatoes Potage - Cream and Chicken Soup_

_Pea and Corn Soup - Grilled Chicken - Roast Veal – Mashed Potatoes_

_Cold Food: Smoked Beef - Roast Lamb - Turkey - Chicken - Chicken Gelatine - Salad Gelatine_

_Lettuce - Pressed Beef_

_Spinach and Goat Cheese Salad - Basto Salad - Cauliflower Salad - Vinegar Salad_

_Cheese: Cheshire - Wiltshire - Brie – Gorgonzola – Cheddar – Roquefort – Sweitzer_

_Belgian Chocolate Pudding - French Ice Cream and Wafers - Pastries - Vanilla Pudding - Cookies - Macaroons - Cheesecake – Chocolate Honey Cake_

_Tea - Coffee_

It was a five-course meal as the ship's ticket covered it—hors d'oeuvres as the first course with fish dishes as the second course. The third was the main course with soup and non-soup dishes.

Then the salad course is next with a cheese selection and finally dessert. There was the availability of also cold foods to pick from the menu.

Eren went with Farcie Tomatoes filled with minced meat and cooked rice. From there, he had picked Deep Fried Mackerel, Beef Steak, Vinegar Salad finalized with Chocolate Honey Cake, and tea.

Mikasa instead picked Smoked Herrings, Spiced Fried Fish Balls, and French Onion Soup with cold Smoked Beef with Brie cheese and dessert French Ice Cream and Wafers.

Their mother had a pick of Smoked Beef, Cod Fillet, Tomatoes Potage, Cauliflower Salad with Cheddar Cheese with Belgian Chocolate Pudding, and tea from her blue chair seat.

Grisha had a Bismarck Herrings, Tuna in Onion Sauce, Roast Lamb, Basto Salad with Cheesecake and coffee.

His mom was a woman of knowledge who had strict table manners since their young age. Always from outside to inside was how the table setting went.

There was a doorway on the starboard side leading into a Jacobean panelled hallway that led to the Grill Room that matched the hallway with panelling. One could order much more significant and broader meals served through a pickup window in the room. It got priced outside the ticket prices.

As they ate, Eren noted that there were wall paintings. They were placed against walls that behind had funnel stack casings. They were paintings depicting Versailles palace land sceneries.

"Dear, where are you going off to?" Carla inquired as they had stepped outside the large dining room as the violin music got more silent.

"I'm tingling to go to the Smoking Room to have a chat on the Promenade Deck that is A-Deck. You can come along since there is a Georgian Lounge, Long Gallery, two Writing Rooms, and the Drawing Room."

"Sorry, dear, I overheard about a Garden Lounge located on the port side of the ship. I forgot about it. How about taking an elevator to the A Deck?"

Both parents agreed that the elevator ended; the D Deck was the lowest point for the elevators since it was challenging to walk up with full stomachs to the last highest deck. The elevator doors opened as behind them were the outward turning metal grill doors set with decorative A-letters.

They opened upon a front foyer of the A Deck as above them was the Boat Deck with three staircases, two on each side close to the Bridge House spiralling secondary square staircase from the grand front staircase. The structure upon the Boat Deck was for maids and valets and Marconi radio operators.

The Boat Deck was a disused area for foot traffic thanks to being covered by forty boats. It was incredibly busy at the midship part between the second and third funnel just above the Gregorian Lounge. Eren would come to love this place but only for something else.

The Garden Lounge was a green promenade place with green trellis work and potted plants with wicker furnishings. Like broad back chairs and desk set along a long span of enclosed space.

It was connected to the Gregorian Lounge through the staircase lobby and going to the bow doors lead to the open-air deck. There were stairs up to the Boat Deck. A second Garden Lounge was on another side of the ship also.

Eren was developing restless leg syndrome as his mother called as he was getting pretty bored with Carla talking with three women. It was an older lady with two twenty year or something ladies. She was a mother with two daughters as they were chatting with each other.

Mikasa has excused herself to get to the Drawing Room. Eren got off as his mom let him go as the boy got to the doorway leading into the main staircase's foyer. From the left side, he walked past the grand staircase to the right side of the ship that led to a single door behind a turn of the elegant staircase walls.

It was a neat white panelled room with striped blue wallpaper and a single dome with many round oculus eyes placed around the dome's bottom span—desk, chairs, and sofas with five bookcases filled with books. There was also a big three-part mirror desk stand; to Eren's surprise, Mikasa talked with someone, a young girl in a blue costume dress with neatly quaffed hair in a beautiful styling.

Ok, then how about taking a look around the place as there was a lounge behind him. Two Salon Rooms were connecting to the Lounge. One broad arch without doorway facing twin doors with two columns of glass panes in each door behind what was the impressive lounge room.

The floor got carpeted as the Salon had writing desks and neat welcoming padded chairs to take a seat on the opposite side from the writing tables with chairs next to them.

The Gregorian Lounge was a massive room with a raised central part and half elongated lunette arch windows with round oculus windows. An intricate metal works decorated the lunate windows.

On the end of the baroque interior, an arch opened with a fireplace as his end had a rounded half dome with a piano set there. Both ends had two alcoves currently decorated by glass Pompeian vases filled with flower bouquets and those next to the fireplace with busts.

On the right side of the room was the Long Gallery, a long hallway of sitting chairs and desk with a hairdresser salon as Eren passed the double doors? It was not like he had earned some curious glances from the people inside the room.

"Look, who this cutie is doing here, Gin?" a woman in a neat pale green dress costume spoke as aside her was a blond-haired and brown-eyed man. He got dressed in a light brown tweed suit.

"Sorry, my name is Eren Yeager. I'm going to the Smoking room as my dad is in there. If you excuse then, I should be going."

"That's good; I hope to meet you and have a chat with a cutie like you."

"Oh, sir. This perhaps is your pocket-handkerchief?" Eren passed a man a handkerchief embroidered with a neat G in the corner of a tartan pattern.

The woman was amused as it almost felt like one of those corny romance novels where a man is offering a lady a handkerchief, "Thank you, it is mine."

"Then excuse me. I should go and see my dad. See you somewhere on this ship."

They would have a chance to meet up once again since they were on a floating vessel upon open waters. The Smoking Room was a three-part room space looking at something of a classical English gentleman's club.

Dark wood panelling with brown tones and blue padded floral pattern furniture while his dad was in the final third room area toward the ship's stern.

"What are you doing here?" asked a tall male with raven black hair and a green-eyed male. By the uniform, he was a worker of the ship a steward.

Here we go again! That was what Eren tough about after getting stopped by a person. He might also tell why he was in the room, tell his name, or even ask the man his name. His name was Arnold Fingal.

***

RMS Aquitania got basked in the sunrays of the sunset at a stopover point of the Cherbourg. The sun rays of bright orange dyed the white superstructure of the ship in a soft yellow glow.

The horizon dyed in bright oranges and a purplish haze as a tender had docked aside the vessel unloading the mail and the passengers.

Before the dinner, Eren had gone down to the E deck or the Main deck, where on the right side was a swimming pool.

It was also the last deck level where the two elevators did end. There were changing booths and a gymnasium. Eren did enjoy swimming in the warm heated waters of the pool with marble sides.

He then had a shower to clean up as he got back to the suite to change for dinner. Eren did see the familiar man named Gin two tables further from him.

The meal was a five-course meal with a comprehensive meal option, starting with entries, like the main course and other foods like salads, cold foods, and the final being the usual desserts as for a standard.

Eren did excuse himself after having three dishes feeling full. His parents sat at a table for eight guests as they were chatting with other passengers on the other side of the table.

He saw a Gin walk outside the restaurant as he, by curiosity, followed behind the man upward the stairs. Eren was surprised seeing him reach the top deck and walk inside the lounge as he passed Arnold, giving him something.

He dropped that piece in a bin as Eren discreetly picked a piece of paper out from the container. "Let's TALK near the second funnel on the boat deck."

Eren was curious as he got out on the ship's left side on the A deck's open deck area and moved toward the Boat Deck stairs. It was deserted and devoid of any people as it was evening, and there was a thin line of sunset.

Eren did walk through the boats' two lines until he stepped upon the Aquitania roof using small side stair steps as he was above the lounge and saw a skylight dome above it. He sneaked around until stepping upon the raised platform near the cowl ventilation intakes.

There were six of them around the second funnel, and hidden by a funnel, he saw something that he did not expect. In front of the smokestack was a vast and broad secondary air intake unit.

He hid behind the air intake that took in the air that flowed through the pipe and venting system. He saw Arnold Fingal on his knees, sucking a big hard cock of Gin.

The pink cock head was covered in saliva and spit as the blond man was gyrating his hips forward as Arnold was controlling Gin's hips with his hands.

Eren could feel his dick become hard from the arousing scene. The sexual act was well hidden away from the passer-by's and since the Boat Deck was devoid of any life and walkers. Thanks to the ship boats with most busy in the central part of the vessel.

It was a warm day since it was a spring season with warm air coming from the west by the Gulf Stream. It had a big play in Cornwall since it made flowers bloom faster, and its influence got felt in Devon.

Eren had a clear view of the two men going at it. Arnold reached down to open more the zipper as the agile fingers pulled out a pink and a big ball sack from the pants. He was playing with them in his palm and even licked, teased, and kissed them.

The hand was playing with that cock like a flute, rubbing and massaging the engorged penis.

The strands of a liquid pre-cum got on the man's face as the man had a lustful expression on his face. While one hand was on the hard cock another one Arnold had in his pants.

As a young and freshly innocent, Eren did not know was that Arnold was fingering his hole? Stretching, loosening it as he let out a moan when Gin reached over his back to slip his hand behind the band of the pants of the stewards pants.

"I love men in sexy uniforms. Spread those legs wider, that's good." grumbled out Gin as his finger pierced inside the ring of Arnold electing a silenced moan from the lips. The pants were loosened and hanging around the calves of the raven-haired male steward.

Eren was attracted and entranced by the scenery going in front of him. The juices from the cock and the anal hole were relentlessly and incessantly increasing. Collecting upon the fingers and dripping past the lips.

It was terrific as Arnold set his dick also free. It was also erect as the raven-haired male with the second arm was massaging his hard penis. Arnold was flagellating the dick until Gin pulled him up and forced him to rest against the air intake.

Eren did sneak around the vent, getting hidden away from them as he got a right viewing angle of Gin licking the anal hole as the blond hair was between the male's s ass cheeks. Spitting and lubing the spot to get that impressive tool inside the steward.

Eren was entranced and drawn as light attracted insects. It was his first time seeing two men having sex as it was the first time seeing sexual activities for the first time. The green-eyed youth tried to ingrain all the things he had seen in his brain to recall later.

It was steamy sightseeing the black-haired steward against the vent as Gin was ready to harpoon the ass on his twitching schlong into that quivering pucker wet and humid. It was a smooth thrust of hips as a part of the cock sunk inside the bottom.

Ahhh, nghhh. The man got flattened against the metal wall as Gin filled that irresistible hole to the brim and maximum hilt. It was a wet slurping sound when the dong got pulled outside from the ass, and then like a beast, the blond pushed the dick back inside.

It was domination upon that ass as Arnold was standing like a crab with his ass ravaged and pillage the hole. Thrust after a thrust of slow passionate hip thrust with Gin having his chest adapt Arnold's back. In one moment, it was a quiet in and out, but in the next moment, a hip dance of an exotic dancer.

Eren had an undisturbed view of Gin's ass as it was on half view insight. Those globe mounds in wondrous trance-inducing as he could see dips as ass moved forward for the cock to fill the ass of Arnold. The cock of the bottom was full raging hadron with a strand of pre-cum.

A hand of Gin was around it, rubbing it down and upward the span of the weeping cock. As a twelve-year-old, Eren was a world of wonder who had a first time seeing the sex.

Well, there was one time when he was alone and peeing in a toilet. By curiosity, he was interested in exploring his body, and somehow the feeling of his hands upon his dick made him stimulated as it made him hard.

Rubbing it against the pillow was a fantastic feeling in further progression. Eren did it so long that he felt shivers of pleasure seeping through his body. It was the most incredible and particular sense that for Eren was addicting and even engaging. Also, it was not like he had seen sexual activities living on a farm homestead.

Living in a county side, he had seen a fair share of animals getting it on. A bull fucking cows, dogs breeding dogs, and horses getting it up with mares. The mare cunts dripping with heavy loads of jizz from stallions. Now that he recalled, there was one memory of a gay animal encounter.

It was from the attic of the stone-built farmhouse. It was a storage area for hay and other places split into sections under the roof. There was the hay part, then the smaller dry storage for dry foods like beans, linen. From a hatch opening that allowed the dry hay down, he saw a stallion fuck another stallion who got taken in for two weeks. It was a fascinating thing as he had a perfect view.

Right now, his attention got drawn by the compelling sex seen by his green eyes. Arnold was ready to give up and go asunder in the throes of an anal orgasm. It was clear to see from the body reacting to the dick head rubbing against the prostate.

The bottom had a tight grip on the side steps and bars used as a secure hold to inspect the vent. The man got pushed against the metal surface of the duct as Gin was unloading inside him.

Ugh, ugh. As Arnold was hissing in heightened pleasure, Gin unloaded his cum load up the man's anal chute. After a moment of regaining their reality from the fog of sexual orgasm, Gin disengaged by pulling his dick out from the steward.

It was rather unexpected when cum splattered out from the well worked out ass upon the ground. Eren did watch as Arnold cleaned up that cum coated dick of Gin, the brunette of the twelve years, did retreat to hide behind a boat.

When he got out, the two males had left, but a cum puddle remained on the ground. Out of curiosity, the boy did dip his finger in the sperm having a taste. It was a bit salty, but not as unpleasant as he expected. One hour almost had gone by as he decided to return to the rooms where he was staying.

Since he knew his mom, his mom was worried as Carla wondered where he had been after ending her meal with the rest of his family. They were sitting in the sitting area that was part of the children's bedroom.

"I talked with a lady and then was at the veranda before deciding to have a walk upon the A deck, mom."

"See dear, you were worrying too much. I bet Eren was just curious since it is his first time on a ship. I was when my dad took me to Canada." Grisha responded as he read a magazine that was an internal press material of the ship bought from the inquiry office.

A press material was any written article produced for the ocean liner or even onboard it such as postcards, travel routes of the ships, menus, deck cabin plan guides, service prices, and the train traffic and time tables of goal travel countries.

His was an informative material on places to stay and see in New York. They were retiring for the night at the ten of the clock in the late evening. The Aquitania meanwhile travelled the open waters of the Atlantic Ocean, leaving the continent of Europe behind. Island of light in vast and empty darkness as the ship's lights sometimes reflected in the ocean's surface.

***

Eren had a fabulous time as the ocean liner Aquitania was had a four and half-day trip to reach New York. Eren had seen Gin fornicate with Arnold once again upon the deck, this time with a perfect view near the engine hatches at the ship stern's back.

That was on the third day of the Yeager family's transatlantic voyage. Most of the ship's travel was a relaxing time as it was sunny and welcoming blue skies for all the voyage time. The fresh breeze of wind upon the face was a delight as Eren wondered the ship's deck with the rest of the passengers.

It was a mid-day when the four funnel ship approached New York with the Statue of Liberty insight. The ship's goal was docking at the Hudson River's, Chelsea Piers where many ocean liners would dock after a cross Atlantic voyage.

Eren was a bit sad not able to peek at Gin and Arnold having a hanky panky. He soon forgot all of it as he got out from the ship terminal building to view New York's high-rises that dotted the city's landscape. It was an unusual sight from a rural or even London's scenery viewpoint.

They had booked return tickets for a return trip on board of RMS Mauretania as in year of 1934 September; the ship would be on her last voyage eastward crossing from New York to Southampton scrapped with her interior sold off.

It was an excellent single week, and one of his three voyages across the Atlantic Ocean soon before hell would break loose in Europe. Eren loved sightseeing and, for most, getting dragged by his mother to fascinating department stores.

They included department stores like B. Altman and Company, Bloomingdale's, Bonwit Teller, and Gimble's department stores. They were sightseeing in the city of New York from Central Park to high-rise viewing spots. Museums and exhibition venues across the city. The Metropolitan Museum of Art, Brooklyn Museum, Hispanic Society of America museum with Brooklyn Bridge and Statue of Liberty up close. 

A fairy tale week as they stayed at The New Yorker hotel until the back return to the UK. They saw the four funnel ship in the docks that, unlike the Aquitania, was painted entirely white with a red bottom in 1933.

They had purchased tickets for a royal suite onboard the ocean-going vessel located on the B Deck as a family. Cabins B – 54, 52, 50, and 48. It consisted of a dining room, drawing room, and two bedrooms with a bathroom. They had boarded once again through twin double doors that got located on the D Deck.

They led down a hallway to a lobby with square spiralling stairs with two elevators in the middle. On the left was the Dining Saloon with a second level above it on C Deck with hexagon opening.

Above was a ribbed vaulted ceiling dome with promenade decks located on A and B Decks. A Deck was a public area level with a Veranda Café. A conservatory-like space with trellis works, plants columns and wicker chairs and desk and even padded wicker sofas as picture windows, skylight let the rich amount of daylight.

One could have tea, coffee, and snacks as a passage led to the Smoking-Room saloon as there were stairs down to B Deck. A pleasant and welcoming place to unwind as above one was an arched glass dome with privacy booths three by three on each side.

In the row from the stern was a Lounge and Music room put together, a corridor on both sides of a stack housing lead into the grand staircase's front lobby. The room had a single intricate glass dome with a central palm with other plants.

Behind the staircase were four doorways set by two on each side of the ship leading inside the Writing and Library Room with an entire wall being a bookcase; just like previously, it also had a much simpler dome than that of the lounge and music room.

The elevator went from A to E Deck as above; it also had a nine deck vessel skylight. The travel time from New York to Southampton was four and over a half a day arriving at the port in the evening at six of a clock as they disembarked.

They sent their luggage beforehand by train as they stayed a night in a hotel. Sadly nothing was interesting happening to de disappointment of Eren. What did he not expect to have a chance to travel with his family once again next year? But it was a long time away in the calendar as he circled the date.

OTHER WORKS AVAILABLE:

[EMERALD BREATH OF LIFE ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749616/chapters/39293881)

[EREN'S SEX DIARY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511768): Read the Emerald Breath Of Life for more understanding as it is a prequel. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year of 2021.🙂 Thanks for the kudos, and hits😊 with some rare comments, but no support. 😑

1935 Southampton

Eren was happy and pleased as he was walking a gangway bridge boarding an ocean liner. BERENGARIA with bright yellow lettering was decorating the black painted ship sides. RMS Berengaria was a royal mail ship that meant it got used as a mail carrier, and thanks to it, it was running across the Atlantic on a planned schedule.

Berengaria was a ship operated by Cunard White Star Line after Cunard and White Star Line merged into one company in the previous year. She was known previously as SS Imperator as a line ship of Hamburg America Line or German Hamburg-Amerikanische Packetfahrt-Aktien-Gesellschaft (HAPAG).

The ship was a modern one with today's practice to store evacuation boats inside its body on the B Deck with six boats on each side of the ship with twelve together.

With her maiden voyage in 1913, she did serve for HAPAG until 1919, given as a war prize to British Cunard company from the USA in WWI. With an average life of ocean liner twenty-five years, the Berengaria was nearing her life end that was just four years forward.

It was the progress of the latest technologies that made the ocean liners old and aged. The Atlantic Ocean also did not help with the salty water rusting and weathering the ships. Like a rug gets worn by many feet walking over it, the engines and mechanical parts got worn and torn down.

Eren's shoes from the gangway's rough wool carpet stepped upon a neat linoleum flooring as on both sides were coat hangers. They were there for the comfort of passengers who came from an open-air promenade deck with their outdoor clothing.

They came with numbers and were attended by a steward from an office room on the starboard or right side as the port side was on the left. As he walked with his family inward the ship, they passed the double doors to the Dining Saloon on the left, while on the right was rotating doors to Pompeiian Swimming Pool.

The Dining Salon was two-deck-high going from C to D Deck with dome into B Deck while the Swimming Pool went from D to E Deck placed in the middle of the ship's central axis.

They went to the twin elevators to take one of them up to the A Deck as D Deck was the lowest point for the elevators that could rise to the Boat, also named Sun Deck.

Facing the two twin elevators was the grand central staircase, one of the three main staircases. It had two landings between each deck level as it reached upward from the lowest point of D Deck, spinning around a square light well topped with a glass dome to Upper Promenade Deck placed above A Deck.

There was a front elliptical staircase going from F Deck level to A Deck as it also had a single elevator on the right side of the ship spanning the decks of those steps. It was crowned with a skylight letting daylight reach down the staircase shaft. It was one of the seven skylights on the vessel.

The final staircase was the aft staircase without skylight, similar to Titanic's shape starting from A Deck going down to C Deck as there were separate steps from C to D Deck.

The elevator box stopped upon the A Deck as the simple grill doors were behind the elevator's folding security gates. Getting out, the Yeager family found themselves in a much broader lobby than one they saw boarding the ship.

It got lavishly decorated with eight large palatial double doorways and carpet, including round tables, chairs, and sofas. Behind the elevators existed a Book Store from with one could buy new books to read.

It offered fiction to classical from a wide selection to read in the suite's comfort or public space like a lounge with some snack or tea.

Their father had used his contacts and gratitude to get an Imperial Suite located on the ship's left side rooms A 50-52-48 and 46.

It was a grand suite with four beds in two bedrooms, a private bathroom and toilet for each room, a trunk room for luggage, a pantry for a private Breakfast Room, and a Salon Room with a private verandah seven windows as bedrooms had two of them.

Grisha and Carla took the bedroom toward the bow on the right, as Eren and Mikasa had theirs on the left with a promenade just behind their bedroom wall as they were refined and finely appointed rooms. They got fully furnished with beds, chairs, sofas, and other sophisticated details like the inlay panels and light fixtures.

Eren unpacked his clothes as the three funnels, and four propeller ships were pulled out by tugs outside in the open waters. It was on the same route that Aquitania had taken the last year. The vessel's travel was five days or less as it depended on many factors.

Wheater, wind, engines, fuel consumption with the currents and many other factors played the role. The proof was Aquitania as her travel time in her first voyage was six days thanks to a five-hour stop getting engulfed in fog and the icebergs. The time got shaved off to five, four, and about half a day when the ship was changed from coal to fuel.

This time Eren was left on his own to wander the ship as his mom got assured that he would be careful. Eren decided before and accompanied his mother and dad. Mikasa was also coming with her mom to the Ladies Salon, and Writing Room as one deck above was the Smoking Room.

One had to step out from the Breakfast Room or Salon. Eren and Mikasa had a direct passage from their bedroom to a side passage that led one into the left port side main passage hallway that was mirrored by the right starboard side. Then it was a linear walk along with it toward the bow of the ship that sliced the ocean waters.

They ended in the front elliptical staircase lobby with a central landing at the middle of the curved staircase as daylight poured free and undisturbed from the top. The Ladies Salon and Writing Salon was one deck up.

It was an airy cream white coloured panelled room with reddish carped with dark wood furniture padded with light green fabric. There were three private alcoves on each side of the room with couches, chairs, and padded sofa chairs with desks.

There were two passages on each side of the ship leading out toward the large two-floor high and grand Lounge crowned with a glass dome. There was a central stage as the ship's right side had stairs up to the Smoking Room from the connecting passage to the Lounge.

Behind the Lounge toward the stern were the twin elevators as on left side aside them was a Cigar Kiosk and on the right side a Candy Kiosk just outside the twin doors leading in the elevator lobby. Getting out from the entry, one would face the enclosed promenade that stretched from the front toward the grand staircase wall line.

On the left side of o hallways was an elongated furnished gallery that connected to the Palm Court. On the right side was a small compact lobby that led to an enclosed Buffet Bar area with five desks before leading one through a doorway into the Palm Court.

Palm Court was a spacious sized room like Lounge of two-floor levels with treillage walls and even columns as toward the stern was a five-step raised steps leading up to a raised floor level balcony from it one got taken to the Ballroom. It had once been a la carte restaurant but had gotten removed.

Even so, one could get light snacks like drinks, scones, and fair food for tea time at the Palm Court enclosed by palms and other greenery from fake to real. There was a Private Dining Room on the right side as one had to get through a doorway on the right from the Ballroom taking a steps down as aside was a door to the previously mentioned room with three windows.

The doorway to the Private Dining Room was one of three that led one out from the ship's interior outside on the A Deck. There were four stairs at the back area of the vessel leading to the upper Boat Deck from the stern while two next to the Lounge took passengers down to B Deck, and there was a single one at the stern.

The stern was the open-air Verandah, as once in place existed the Grill Room that got removed in the second year of the ship's launch since it caused stability problems. In reality, Imperator got nicknamed Limperator thanks to being top-heavy as it received updates to fix the problem of leaning to one side.

They included removing the marble baths, heavy details from the top suites, and replacing heavy stuff with lighter weight objects. It did help but did not help get rid of it as the ship still had a tilt, but it was pretty unnoticeable while on board. One was able to see it being off from the iron hull.

The Smoking Room was a dark wood-panelled room set in German-influenced and taste of timber frame architecture, neat clay tile flooring looking like a hunting loge interior. There was also a bar as one could see ships officers and captain toward the bow behind the elliptical staircase on the Boat Deck where the captains and officer rooms were under the Bridge Deck.

Besides the Smoking Room, the only public space was the Gymnasium located at the highest top-level that the twin elevators could reach. To reach the Smoking Room, one had to use the double doors on each side of the ship from an elliptical staircase to get out on the deck.

Or use the elevators as one ended in a small but neat lobby and had to take small step staircase on the right side of the ship. There were two staircases on each side leading down to the lower deck elevator lobby. Aside from them on the lower and top deck, doorways lead out on the promenade decks and inside the ship.

Aside from the gym and the small staircase was a print shop that printed menus and other informative things. This time Eren's family was not alone. His father's friend and surgeon Gaspard Boulais with his wife and daughter, whom he had worked near the war zone treating injured military personnel.

Brigette Boulois was their daughter of three children being the oldest as Loise Boulais was his wife and was a nurse. The middle child Antois and younger daughter Caleta were staying back in France.

Gaspard had a friend who was acquainted and befriended him serving toward the south of the Western Line near the Reims. They were staying at the state suite A-79 and 77 on the A Deck.

They would meet the Boulois family and their unknown friend at the Dining Room on the vast vessel. They got informed by Loise Boulais, who met them at the lobby of the elliptical staircase to Ladies Salon and Writing Salon, a single room connected but placed on each side of the ship.

She had visited the Information Bureau Office on the B Deck inquiring about reserving a table in the Dining Room for eight guests was a possibility. There were two tables available, number 3 and 110, for eight seats as she did get down to the D Deck to reserve table 3 at the Chief Steward's Office room aside from the elevator on the right side of the ship.

Loise Boulais was an elegant lady seemingly stepping out from an old-time Victorian coloured advert. Unusually tall, fit thanks to being a nurse and an active woman who loved to paint, do horse riding, and even bike riding.

She was wearing a fashionable periwinkle costume from Paris, her birthplace, and residence for their family living in an elegant hôtel particulier or a townhouse. She was a brown-eyed beauty of light skin that was a bit tan thanks to visits to the Nice.

Her husband looked like a statue being taler that his wife that would be a descriptive word of Eren. Shoulder length wavy hair and a nicely trimmed moustache with pale grey eyes.

Their daughter was brown-haired with fathers matching eyes and, unlike his father, who was wearing a dark grey suit, was dressed in a neat violet pastel tone costume dress as they were without outwear.

It was currently warm when outside, so it was easy to go straight out from the warm ship interior into a breeze that flowed over the open deck spaces. In the chilled and colder weather, only then would one take outgoing clothing and even in case of nasty weather with rain would take retreat inside.

A retreat beneath the covered deck enclosed promenade walling with windows as one walked upon the deck, wanting to avoid rain and cold wind gusts.

Before boarding, they had time for lunch as the family had decided to meet up back at the family quarters on the ship before going to the Dining Room for dinner time.

Before that, the ship stopped at the Cherbourg to let the passengers board from a tender ship carrying a new batch of passengers and cargo from mail to other items needed to get placed onboard.

It was evening time as it was the previous crossing; this time, there were no clouds scattered in the skies as one could see stars in the evening skies of amber, yellow, purple with the sun sinking into a horizontal line. The Dining Room was abuzz with people able to seat over five hundred people between the two levels.

In the morning, the breakfast course usually was a three-course meal, and the lunchtime five as for the evening one was receiving a four-course meal. It got done so intentionally for the day meal arrangement.

The guest that Gaspard wanted to introduce had boarded from the tender. Since he had travelled from America to Europe, it was a man, as he could tell from he, his pronouns. He was in an American military serving for intelligence on the WWI lines.

America did only join after the RMS Lusitania sinking as the ship carried the nation's citizens. There were no aeroplanes and the ship travel from Europe to America was only by ship. And the most significant shipping volume by far belonged to Britain, with France in the second place in Europe.

Most travelled by the Royal Mail Ships as they were running on a schedule. There were four groups of ships running across the Atlantic. Ocean liners for large passenger transport, mixed cargo and passenger ships with the separate cargo and military vessels.

Eren was seated next to his sister and an empty seat waiting for the guest and passenger to arrive at their table. He came accompanied by Gaspard as the man aside him stayed on the Upper Promenade Deck at the J cabin below the Boat Deck and aside from the Ladies Salon and Writing Room on the ship's right side just outside the Lounge as aside where stairs up to the Smoking Room.

He had shoulder-length blond hair, and one side got styled behind his ear—a goatee, with no moustache with a face of soft features, except a pronounced sharp jawline. Gaspard introduced him.

"Let me introduce you to Willy Tybur. I assume you have met him Grisha behind the war front."

"Yes, we met at the Reims, if I recall before getting transferred toward Arras and then to Ypres." Grisha, with the rest, had stood up to greet the man and introduce themselves.

"Hello, my name is Eren Yeager. It is nice to meet you, sir." he greeted the dark brown-eyed male in front of him dressed in a fitting as a glove suit of the black and dark red shirt beneath it with a silver-grey tie.

"Well, look at you, your sister is a beauty, but you're eyes are like green emeralds. My name is Willy Tybur." the man and Eren exchanged handshakes. The man was a handsome and friendly person as the man also excused an elegant and comfortable personality.

For dinner, Eren had vinegar salad for the four-course meal, with next being cheese ball and tomato soup, followed with grilled goose breast with chalot sauce and rice, and end finished with the caramel fudge tart pie with cream and chocolate. It tasted delicious and was right with the creamy caramel and the mouthwatering whip cream with grated chocolate flakes.

It was just eight in the evening as the majestic three funnel ship left the continent of Europe behind it with its stern sliding trough water into deep waters of the Atlantic Ocean. After the dinner family did split up. Mikasa was having a friendly chat in the Lounge, and Grisha with Carla went to the Palm Court. Eren did decide to take a walk upon the ship's Upper Promenade Deck as it felt terrific with a refreshing breeze of wind with sunset fading into horizont.

The ship's exterior lights got turned on to illuminate the promenade decks, the stern, and the front bow with the top Boat Deck into the night. They would all get back at ten in the evening for a night's sleep.

Eren had four hours for himself. He decided to see Palm Court, a winter garden, to the food buffet to order a drink that he paid himself from the pocket money he had earned working various summer jobs on the family land and nearby.

Eren had a good time in the place chatting up with ladies who were interested in cutie as him. The boy felt it was time to swim in the Pompeian Pool located on the D Deck. He did get back to the family suit to have swimming trunks with him and after that took a ride down in one of the twin elevators.

The Pompeian swimming pool was a two-floor area with the D Deck housing two rotating doors as one has to pass them and along with a pale green marble tiling past six columns on each side of the ship leading to a central staircase that took one down to the E Deck where the pool got located.

There was a fountain podium with a water curtain at the bottom as one could look over the metal railings of the second lever over the pool. On the right were dressing rooms all fitted with lockers, seats behind thick fabric curtains. There was a single bigger dressing room that could be reserved just like other public spaces.

Facing the staircase and the smaller two sidesteps into the water was two shower baths with the middle reserved for a needle bath. A needle bath was a more substantial string rope type shower using pressure to massage the skin and the body.

On the right from them was a toilet area, with two rows of changing cabins with a hallway leading toward bath supplies and the rotating doors to the swimming pool area. Asie them were massage rooms in fine marble for body massages.

Aside from them was the trio of hot air rooms, two rows of changing rooms again, and a resting area space with the electric cabinet baths that employed light bulbs like solarium since they used sun lamps. The place got well illuminated, with even an artificial flat glass dome cover over the pool.

Eren picked the dressing room a the end near the hot air rooms. There was a storage room for supplies between the hot air room and the two separate massage rooms that got tilled in marble. It was quite busy with the areas for the evening the people enjoyed the relaxation in the facilities that would relax them after the day was at the end.

By the now, the skies of the long days as it was summer had ended as the ship was floating island of the light into the vastness of the open waters. Eren had gone back to his family's suite to leave a note in the living room that he was at the swimming pool and will be back by ten in the evening.

He did pick up his swimming briefs after setting toward the swimming pool area between the two decks of the ship. Its waters got taken from the ocean as the water was filtered, heated, and passed to the pool using water channels.

Passing the brown wood rotating doors, he could feel with the nose the slight aroma of chlorine. He did walk along the tile floor down the staircase to the lower swimming pool. The area of this space had eight people in and around the pool and some around other spots. That was because of a poster on each deck around the grand staircase telling of an event organized in the Lounge.

It was a French music ensemble consisting of four violin players, two accordionists, a single cello player, and a piano player with a tenor singer taking a trip to a performance in New York.

That's why there were fewer people as the violinists would perform in the Palm Court.

Eren did walk through rotating doors, taking a walk down a corridor that took a turn to dressing rooms as he passed three fabric curtains with sliding doors that were lockable, unlike the other dressing rooms that came with lockers. Each room close to Hot Air Rooms had a neat rattan chair, a clothing basket, a wet towel bin, and a mirror with hangers for clothing, as those close to the pool had lockable lockers.

On the right stood room for lockers keys just aside from the big changing room below the staircase's steps and flooring. Eren had picked his cabin key from there and taken towels from the supply room given to him with one towel for hair, one for drying off, and one to carry with him.

Eren enjoyed the pool's warm water as he saw a familiar face descend the central staircase's stone steps from the second level. Willy Tybur smiled as Eren got out of the water as it was close to eight in the evening.

"Hello, Mr Tybur. Coming here for a swim? Let me pick your dressing room keys while you pick up the towels." offered Eren, who had a foul and dirty plan in his wicked brains.

"Oh, thank you!" he complied as the blond walked toward a window to pick his towels as Eren picked the keys for a booth aside from his own.

"What key did you picked?" Willy inquired as he followed Eren, who had a towel over his shoulders.

"Aside from mine booth as it is empty near the Hot Air Room. Speaking of swimming, where did you learn to swim? I have a nice swimming spot with a flowing river stream that I love swimming." Eren was chatting up with him after he had learned several things about him.

Willy Tybur was born in Newport, Rhode Island, to a wealthy family and a tradition of participating in the navy as his ancestors beforehand, even going to nearby Naval War College. He had left for Europe sent by the USA government about the development at the front lines of WWI as an informant.

After the war, he lived in Paris working for the government until he sent a request letter for return to the home country that got granted to him.

Eren learned that the Tybur family had their swimming pool at their family estate, and swimming was mandatory for those in the navy. Eren did wait for him as they promised to go together to the Hot Air Rooms later. They were three rooms in a row of modern-day saunas.

They had an enjoyable time together at the pool, as they proceeded to the hot air rooms and there were only five people at the swimming pool. Willy Tybur was a handsome man with light tan skin from a trip and annual stays at the sunny Nice.

He was a lean and muscular man close to an athlete sculpture Eren had seen from visiting a London museum. Willy had nice pecs and chest with slightly pronounced abs while he wore black trunks.

After a swim, Eren asked for his assistance at the dressing booth to dry his hair with a towel as he asked a naughty question to the blond, much older male that was younger than his father by six years.

"Who gave you the name Willy?" Eren just decided to be curious and also a bit playful.

"My mother, why do you ask?"

"Can you show me your willy as I thought about that one you have between your legs? I'm quite curious."

"Why do you ask it?" his eyes were big like gems with a stunned expression and confusion.

"Well, I have been wondering how big can grown men penises be. I read from a medical book that dad has told me that it depends on man to man. I did not understand some things and words, so I was confused and decided to ask you. I promise I will not tell anybody." Eren spoke a bit quiet and naturally behind the sliding doors that were a bit open but had a curtain in front as he touched the man's groin and dick.

Looking bit out into the empty hallway, Willy made sure nobody in the cabin opposite them by the eyesight as it was still open. It was free, not shut as he behind himself shut the doors and the thick floor touching curtain that could be raised from the floor or lowered to touch it.

"If you are sure, are you?" calm and quietly spoke the stunned and confounded the man was still confused but Eren gave his confident reply by having his palm upon the man's member underneath the fabric of his swim trunks. His hand was rubbing clumsy over that lump beneath the dark brown swim trunks.

"This is my reply," Eren responded, calm and composed with a hushed tone not to draw any attention.

Eren was all excited as he tried to pull the trunks down while Willy was standing there like a statue, curious what the boy would do and hoping after a look he would be done, and they would wrap things up. He was wrong by a long mile or even a long shot.

Pulled down insight came a semi-hard cock of the blond male in his front. There was an unshaven and blond patch around the penis base as the rest of the body shaven with a trail of hair to the navel. Somehow it made Eren quite lustful seeing that.

The dong was big in Eren's eyes, still not hard as he put his hand on that dick. It did make Willy stand upward from the jumpiness, feeling a warm hand on his private member. Eren could feel a beat of pulse flowing through the dick in the rhythm of the heart pulse.

He rubbed his palm over that warm flesh as the stimulation made the dick turn into a growing piece of flesh as the blood-filled the tissue engorging the cock. The penis was growing in length as the foreskin came off from the head that was an arrow-shaped one with a light pink head.

It was an eight and about a half-inch girthy thick dong with four veins over the dick as it grew to a full erection standing proud and majestic like an arrow not resting against the abdomen.

There was a gleaming bead at the tip of the dick heads piss slit Eren was pretty much in the play along the intimidating tool's span as his second hand was exploring the man's baby-makers. They were warm to the touch with the hair that felt fuzzy to the touch.

The man let stifled moan and groan with hissing through his teeth as Eren got enticed by the tool in front of him. The man also seemed to enjoy it as he moved his hips forward and back as Eren had his palm upon it.

Willy had to sinfully admit in his head that it felt terrific with that hand that could not wrap around his dick, moving up and down the sideway covering his dick head and uncovering it again.

Erens finger was smudging the precum all over the head of the cock with his left arm while the right was yanking the span of the meat that was full mast hard and throbbing with a constant stream of precum.

Ahhh….Slipped relief from the shut eyed as he felt something wet and warm as his eyes opened in startle to see the dark brown-haired male had his young pink lips around the dick head. Before, he could protest as there was no mention of blowjob and sucking him off, but he became weak, and he will get shattered when that tongue slid over his dick head nerves.

It was the joy that inflamed his groin and turned his lust into an inferno storm and desire. He was getting weak in the legs as he took a seat in the chair while getting after a pause continuos tongue work from the green-eyed youth. Willy was encouraging him with whispers as Eren had the dick head in his mouth.

Eren loved the sensation of the dick. The light salty taste of precum reminded him of a sherbet powder of a lemon and sea salt kali powder. It was a light taste fizzy powder eatable alone or drinkable with water. Eren was horny and hard as his cock was hard, twitching free from the swim trunks.

For a determined boy, the brunette was determined to take as much as he could take from the dick. He did have success as he had the head and about two inches. Under that tongue and the youthful innocence, Willy Tybur was ready to crack from the view in front of him.

Eren between his muscular legs sucking his big dong with an erotic tongue work as the young male bobbed upon his cock and along its span. Those bloodshot bright lips and the green eyes made his resistance short-fused one as his cock was aflame.

Eren could feel the dick head expand and feel the big hands that up till now were aside come around on each side of his head. The ass of Willy rose with the hips as he whispered. "Oh, oh. I'm going to come. Shit, shit. Get ready! Nghhh."

Eren was surprised by the gushing of the cum as he decided what one could do with a liquid. He gulped it down, drinking it as water as the thick gooey cum shot into his mouth in seven squirts of cum. Eren did drink most of it down as one-shot did escape as he pulled his mouth off, not able to hold against the rich cumload that made two shots hit his face.

The cum for Eren did taste a bit saltier than the pre-cum, but the young male did like it a lot. Eren, in response, also had dry orgasmed. Coming down from the sexual high, Willy opened to a sight of two-strand painted on the face of the brunette and the youth resting against his leg.

It was easy for them to clean up as they used towels from the sauna and showers before drying off. It was quite awkward until they were leaving the pool with the clock nearing ten in the evening.

"Thank you today was unforgettable and a wonderous day. Let's meet tomorrow." Eren smiled at him, full of happiness, and have a wink as they walked up the grand staircase.

***

The majestic ship RMS Berengaria had five days of trans-Atlantic voyage upon the oceanic route with the three funnel ship crossing the vast open waters. It was a fascinating time of five days for Eren.

Eren had a naughty time-sucking Willy Tybury off for the remaining days as he enjoyed being excited by doing it in the Upper Promenade Deck room for chairs and blankets at the back stern area. Then the Willy's J cabin that he had for himself, deck furniture storage aside from the Ladies Toilets.

Then the swimming pool area in the evening, including the blowjob in the Private Dining Room under the table giving Willy a handjob and in the Rug Room aside the Maids and Valets Dining Room. Eren had given seven blowjobs with four splits for two days until the ship docked at the New York City docks.

It signalled the end of his sexual exploits as the ship anchored in the Big Apple harbour and passengers departed from the ship. Eren was upset but did not show it outside, not wanting to bother his parents and sister. Eren had adventure time for two weeks in New York before return to Europe as in the air was expectations for the next years Olympic games of 1936 in Berlin.

Their return was on board the SS Reliance, operated by the HAPAG German crew. Oceanliner that got built-in 1914 and launched as Johann Heinrich Burchard, then renamed Limburgia in 1916. The ship finally became SS Reliance in 1922, preserving that name until 1940 when it got scrapped running the Hamburg-Southampton-Cherbourg-New York route forward to America's east coast back to Europe.

The large three funnel ocean liner of orange stacks with red, white, and black ring tops had A to F decks for passengers. Built at the J. C. Tecklenborg shipyard in Germany, it had an unusual interior arrangement, unlike the same period ocean liners made by Britain in the interior layouts and experimenting with placement.

Like the Berengaria with it's interior and arrangement, one such thing was the pool's location upon the upper A Deck - Boat Deck going down to B Deck – Promenade Deck level. One such thing also was the boarding entrance upon the D Deck – Saloon Deck.

The double door entrances were not located toward the bow but in the Dining Room's midship area. There were two grand staircases on each side of the ship with a single landing between each deck with light wells going from A to E Decks midship. Toward the vessel's bow was the front staircase, also spanning those deck levels with skylight being in service for the first class.

The third U shaped compact grand staircase toward the first-class area's aft end for the passengers connecting the A and E Decks. The first-class decks went only to the E deck as the second class one deck lower. They stayed on the B Deck as their parents had room B-2, and they had the next door B-1 facing the bow of the ship upon front promenade.

The rooms were aside the main front grand staircase that faced the Winter Garden. Toward the back, the stern area was the lobby area with the double staircases leading to Ladies Drawing Room with a Bar aside and from there to the right side Writing Room and Library leading in the U staircase hall area the Smoking Room. The stairs up led one to the Swimming Pool and Gymnasium.

It was from the Smoking Room leading to the Verandah Caffe. The Dining Room was two floors high from C to D deck with an orchestra balcony on the upper level and decorative galleries with an overview of the dining hall with window openings and decorative medallions with curtains.

These were the areas for the first class with access to the second class on the C Deck. The second class's Lounge with the Writing and Library Room with a grand staircase upon the covered C deck.

The Lounge outside had an open sitting area between it with a Smoking Room at the end of the ship's stern being a raised section upon the Poop Deck area. Above the Smoking Room was a public deck area with a tent framing that could be covered with a tarp as it was an area for dancing and deck games.

Like B Deck for first class at the stern area with dance deck, orchestra platform at the front of Verandah Caffe and Tennis Court aside the Gymnasium and the Shuffle Board areas on each side of the ship near the Swimming Pool for the first class.

B Deck housed at the stern emergency lifeboats as also the top A Deck – Boat Deck. The highest deck was the ship wheelhouse located above the A Deck front.

Even so, the air was full of tension cause of Nazi Germany and the uncertainty for the future days to come. Well, the economic collapse of 1929 in America still was feelable in the air.

Hyperinflation, price gauging, and the stock market collapse with overproduction not getting consumed and sold off for a loss was the only way. After WWI, Germany saw things get harsh and horrible with the economy and the economic punishments under the Treaty of Versailles from Allied forces of WWI.

The things did not help as the bread of loaf could pay up to seven and over zeros taking a pile of reichsmarks to purchase items. Even people carried piles of money, as there were many unemployed, jobless citizens standing in lines for soup kitchens.

Until a man named Adolf Hitler showed up in government and started making incentives to build and employ the citizens in construction works about the year 1932, coming to power in 1933 as a chancellor of Germany. Under a suspicious burning of the Berlin city hall as Hitler seized power.

The Autobahn road system was the main construction providing employment and substance for the citizens with other construction works supported by the government. Such as bridges, new building construction, and redevelopment of infrastructure like ports, railways, etc.

From there, things seemed to get better as construction works, and the building got used as an economic recovery tool with a trade of exporting items. What nobody took into consideration or whats was curious how Germany's economy started to recover in such a short time.

After the post-war investigation, it would come to be learned that the Nazi party was cooking the Germanies economy's books. It was inflating the negative numbers artificially to positive, adding not subtracting the numbers to a reasonable extent not to create suspicion, dissatisfaction, and unrest in the citizens. It guaranteed the hold of the power of the Nazi party over Germany.

Eren did not think about such complexities. He boarded with the rest of the passengers board the three funnel ship carrying Americans, British, German, and other nationalities back to Europe.

The brunette was bored and decided to take a walk upon the Boat Deck. It was close to mid-day as the ship had passed the Statue of Liberty trailing into the vast waters of the Atlantic Ocean. It was a bright sunny day with no clouds and bright sun casting its rays over the deck.

Eren passed three American ladies exiting the ship's interior using the left side staircase of the two. The right side did end on the B Deck of the two staircases placed in the ocean liner's mid-ship. As Eren strolled the deck, he knew that he would have a fun time.

Thanks to Helmut Dörner, a working staff member of the ship working as the service staff manager who took care of passenger cabins. A tall and muscular man of perfection sits in a suit upon a wood bench near the Swimming Pool shower bath.

The man had draped his black suit jacket aside from him sitting on the spot in a white shirt with a navy blue tie. It was clear that the man was muscular behind those clothes. The man had twenty-six years of age, bright golden blond hair, and bright blue eyes with a perfectly trimmed moustache underneath a perfectly shaped nose.

Eren hopped that seducing the man with a word like Willy Tybur would work again. Right to a miracle, it worked as the young boy got to his goal on the evening of the second day, having a chance to suck the man off.

The man had a thick girth eleven-inch dong that was an impressive intimidation tool as he was sucking on that purple helmet head of cock. He was amazed by the amount of cum and a chance to have five times to service the dick until the ship would reach Southampton's port.

Eren was intoxicated by the cock as he licked it all over and played with the man's big balls. The man even requested him to spit and lube up his fingers and push them up to his finely sculpted ass. Eren soon had learned about the prostate being a pleasure button if brushed or even touched by fingers made the older male shoot his load.

Eren liked a lot learning about the man and speaking with him as he had a chance to introduce him to his parents by accident as they saw him talk to the man. They did not know that besides an opportunity to speak and introduce themselves, they did suck each other off.

Eren found it thrilling and such a turn on getting sucked off by that mature man having dry orgasms. He did, however, preferred sucking the man off since he liked it that way.

The man was a big cum shooter as the youth did learn from sucking his dick and talking from a town of Husum north of Hamburg and close to the Danish border at the North Sea shorelines.

To be accurate, some inches of it since it got too big for his mouth to get all of it down thanks to a thickness of zucchini. Eren gulped it down like a fine drink waiting for the reward of liquid cum. It was a fantastic five and a half days on the ship as the ship stopped at the Cherbourg before reaching Southampton.

One good thing from the trip was that Eren's dad, a popular man in the doctor's convention, thanks to his medical knowledge, experience, and unorthodox experience gathered behind the war line tranches. Most men at the gathering were past or near forty years.

Eren could not wait for the next trip as his father was once again invited for the next meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new NSFW chapter. Hope you like it! Leave a comment! Please, and thank you!

1936 Southampton

Eren's heart was ready to leap out through his mouth in a sunny May as he and his family were partaking in a historic moment of the maiden voyage of the RMS Queen Mary from Southampton.

A huge and immense vessel of three funnels with red paint and black rings around the smokestack as the supper structure was painted white with the black hull as the lowest was the red-painted bottom with the depth gage painted on the side of the ship.

There were two entrances for the first-class one on the C Deck and the A Deck. They used the hanging gangway bridge to board the ship. Its traditional route was Southampton – Cherbourg – New York and back as many ocean liners before did take the same route.

From two outer doors, they were lead to a small lobby of four doors set into two. Their rooms were on the Sun Deck of the ship as they had to take two doorways along a right side passage toward the ship bow through another set of a single arch of two doors.

They were at the forward grand square staircase of two landings between each floor going from lower B Deck up to the Sun Deck with five floors was their goal. There were elevators on each side too. They walked up the spiraling art deco wood-paneled staircase with their rooms located at the left side of the ship.

The parents were in room S10 as Mikasa had her room at separate singles cabin S8 as Eren had his S12 connected with a single doorway to his parent's cabin. Luxury could be counted that all three had separate bathtubs and toilets.

There were two square rounded corner windows for Eren's cabin with curtains for privacy. Just above them was the top Sports Deck with the wheelhouse being the highest point. It was an open area with three majestic funnels.

Eren pulled out a thick soft yellow page journal as the seventeen years opened the blue leather covers with gold embossing spelling out RMS AQUITANIA. It was a gift that his mom had purchased for him on their first travel across the Atlantic Ocean.

Eren had written down the adventures and sights on his travels onboard each vessel with notes and people who he met. Excluding the things of a sexual act not being written down in the pages.

The green-eyed male noticed the freshly printed brochure on his mirror stand desk. Eren opened it to see the plan of the ship and places available for the first class. Eren took an ink pen and wrote down the public areas of the ship deck by deck.

He was located on the Sun Deck in the room S12 in the fourteen deck ship named RMS Queen Mary. Locations to explore from top to bottom in the ship were written down.

Sports Deck got located just above contained three tennis courts between the first and second smokestack with deck game area aside on the right side, as the deck upon what Eren had his room had four public areas for the first-class referred to as a cabin class.

A two floor high Squash-Racquet Court was going upward into the next deck above located midship upon central axis aside the second funnel as on the left was the one and half floor high Gymnasium.

At the end of the stern of Sun Deck was the Verandah Grill that was a la carte restaurant for what one had to pay as it was excluded from the ticket.

Next, below was Promenade Deck known also for its all enclosed window promenade from the stern turnabout that connected the left and right side of the ship with a second class barrier at the back rear of the ship to the front C shaped gallery of the promenade space. Two doors were leading out on Open Promenade that was like a balcony in front of the ship.

Behind the C shaped gallery was the Observation Bar and Lounge as outside it on the left side was the First Class Music Studio for passengers with musical talent skills. First Class Lecture Room was also on that same side of the ship serving as a venue for talking and discussions.

Facing the two spaces on the other side was the Children's Playroom. Then behind the first smokestack hatch was the Library with a side Cigar Shop on the left and a Drawing Room with a Flower Shop on the right side of the ship.

Between them was the shop selling luxury jewels, clothing, books, stationery, accessories, and other things as showcases displayed them in the Main Hall and Shopping Centre. There were two small staircases on each side allowing getting to the upper deck above and from it back.

Between the two was the grand central staircase going from the Promenade Deck down to the C Deck through four levels. Behind the central staircase and on each side of the second smokestack hatch were two Writing Rooms as behind them toward stern existed the Main Lounge.

It was two levels high with access only using the Promenade Deck as the deck above had no entry points. It had chair storage, a staging area, and even a cinema room for a movie projector toward the stage.

Then there was the Long Gallery used as a rest area connected with a hallway and a Bar from Main Lounge with the next door Ballroom to the gallery as one from Ballroom could retreat also in the Starboard Gallery and from it to the Main Lounge.

From the Ballroom and the Long Gallery, one could take a passageway to the Bar that was on the way toward the final Smoking Room at the stern. There also was a third main staircase aside from the Ballroom going from Sun Deck to B Deck.

Main Deck was next below as it contained the First Class Travel Bureau in which one could purchase train travel tickets, reserve a hotel in both New York, Cherbourg, and London, Southampton. From this deck down to the B Deck were passenger rooms.

The only public area was the B Deck Barber Shop and Beauty Room close to the main staircase and in direction of the ship bow. The final space for the travelers was the C Deck Dining Saloon where the grand staircase ended as one would face rotating doors of the Swimming Pool.

On the sides were the doorways that allowed the passengers to board and disembark. On the left side, there was a Turkish Baths. It consisted of a massage room, frigidarium - cold room, tepidarium – tepid room, caldarium – hot room, laconicum – dry room.

The pool had a double staircase that allowed one to get down to the D Deck where dressing boxes, and the pool with the double doors on the right side leading to the lavatories for men and women.

Those were all the available places for the first class of passengers. His room had a single bed, wardrobe, a mirror stand with a bench, a single chair, and another one with a writing desk area with the bathroom. The family had boarded the ship faster as it allowed them to get upon the Sun Deck to see the large crowds.

There was a huge crowd down below as the rest of the passengers were still boarding with ten minutes left until the boarding would be finished. Then the gantry bridges would pull off from the deck doorways for all three classes as ropes and mooring would be untied and set free.

It was a chorus of cheers and elevation as the massive ship docked of from the port with a ship siren signal as the tugs pulled the vessel out into the open waters.

When the ship was in the open water outside the rivers delta passengers one by one walked inside the ship after goodbye to unpack and get ready for the ship's first travel over the ocean.

Eren also did get back to his cabin and unpack his clothing in the wardrobe before getting out in the art deco interior furnished ship to look around.

It was a sunny day outside with fluffy cotton white clouds floating in the sky as the ship as the brown-haired male stepped out on the left side of the ship through a hallway of the forward grand staircase.

From there it was a slow and leisure filled walk along with the Sun Deck as aside him hung were the lifeboats in their holding davits that were close to an arch shape. Done so for the ease of passenger movement.

When lowered the movable grantee cranes could hang the boats over a steep metal wall of the ship decks. Eren had read the evacuation guide that came with the deck plan, just in case with advice.

Number one was to avoid taking an elevator in the case of a ship filling with water. They could become a death trap if electricity was lost on the ship.

The second was always to know, what was the shortest way from the residential cabin to the lifeboats? One could also learn the layout of the ship in basic from staircases and hallways.

Eren did take a circle around the entire breadth of the ocean liner's deck as he walked the pinewood planking toward the bow of the ship. Eren after that went to the gym while stopping by at the squash court. Both were about two-floor high for a purpose.

The gym had a climbing rope as the racquet court had a second level observation level. The racquet court could get reserved for pay. Eren did turn to the right down a hallway to a set of stairs that led him down to the all enclosed Promenade Deck.

The stairs led him down out in the shopping area. Passing the two display windows he was aside from the Writing Room that was mirroring the one on the opposite side. He looked around until his green eyes were drawn by two ladies eyeing a man who was writing something.

The man looked around like he was missing something, and Eren realized by the tool he was using to write. Eren did carry a thing that he needed with him as he was quick.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you need an eraser since you are writing with a graphite pencil?" he was greeted by striking grey-blue eyes. The man had a shock on his face that turned in while smile as the neat trimmed auburn facial hair seemed to make the smile extra special. The stranger had matching auburn shoulder-length hair that was a bit wavy and gave him an elegant look.

"Thank you, who may be you? My name is Halvor Helland."

"Are you from Norway? My name is Eren Yeager, I'm from Devon in England." Eren could tell from his first name and surname after having read his dad's medical journals. A simple name, a surname like Nikolai Kutuzov for instance could tell that the person was from Russia or Russian ancestry.

"You are correct, I'm from Bergen, Norway." the man was using the eraser his mistake in the text for a telegram message through radio messaging. It was meant for Ansonia hotel in New York. The same hotel they were staying as a family as Eren recognized the name in the neat cursive English.

Built-in 1899 Ansonia hotel was a grand and majestic building of Beaux-Arts edifice. The hotel was E shaped with two wings facing away from each other with a central core with six elevators and a grand staircase. He would learn that information from First Class Travel Bureau pamphlets that listed many hotels in NYC.

That included other information from train travels, hotels, public entertainment venues, restaurants, and other hand dandy information for those traveling to the USA, and back to the UK.

"Care to join me for a meal at the Verandah Grill. The pay for the food is on my as my gratitude. Then I can later introduce you to my niece whom I'm accompanying to her mother who lives in Boston."

"Sure, I was feeling hungry, since lunchtime is still one and a half-hour away that sounds nice to me. Speaking what do you do? My father is a doctor in medicine and surgery."

"Businessman for iron ore extraction." Eren knew that Norway was rich in iron ore from mountains.

Eren's eyes became big as the man got off the writing-table and stood up. The man was close to two meters or past them. The man was fit as an ox as he could tell as the man got up.

"How tall you are?" Eren was intrigued as they walked toward the shopping area to get to the upper deck.

"Two meters and five centimeters." the tall man was quite high for certain and did earn some glances from those who passed the two. That was no wonder since the male was tall and towering.

The food of the Grill Room was mouth-watering as the food offered was of the highest class a la carte restaurant. One could order a five-course meal from salad, entrees, main course, soup, and dessert.

He had plum green leaf salad, main course with two lamb chops, fried pommes anna potatoes with Lyonnaise Sauce is a demi-glace that made the previous ingredients an island in the refined flat dish. For dessert, he picked mango sorbet. It was a delicious meal as Eren chatted with the handsome Scandinavian man.

Eren did to the surprise of Halvor ask him what kind of iron ore he sold. These were four types of iron ores such as magnetite, titanomagnetite, hematite, and pisolitic ironstone deposits. Norway by the older male's words did ship magnetite and hematite metal ores as Halvor was impressed by his knowledge.

Eren admitted that he had picked it up at the Natural History Museum of London. Hematite is common iron oxide from the soil, while magnetite was magnetic ore as a rock mineral. Both were mixed and used in the ship and other metal tool creation. Eren did amuse the big man as they walked out of the restaurant.

He would meet his niece Ingunn Esmark at the Lounge. She was a light auburn colored haired girl and she was seventeen close to the Mikasas age. Eren introduced them to his parents as they hit it off with Halvor and Ingunn. His mother liked Ingunn with her reddish hair and silver-grey eyes and to the surprise of Eren, even Mikasa liked to talk with her. Dad was interested in Norway as he also chatted up with Halvor.

Halvor was traveling to New York to seal a shipment deal of processed ore shipments to Pittsburgh. It was the steel and iron capital of the USA.

That was at the Dining Room of the majestic ship at the dining room as Eren had skipped the lunch to have a non-alcoholic cocktail drink in the Observation Lounge. At the same time, he was plotting things and it came to the next day as Eren had made some inquires about Halvor's plans.

It was fortunate that most passengers were on Promenade Deck for the evening. Watching a movie in the Lounge, having cocktails in the Observation Lounge, chatting after a dance in the Long and Starboard Gallery that was connected to the Ballroom where people danced, and even in Smoking Room with a corner bar area to have a nice refreshing drink. Then there was the Drawing Room and Library.

The Dining Room was open till nine in the evening, as Eren was at the Swimming Pool area of the D Deck. Eren had enjoyed the Turkish Baths that were based on the Roman arrangement for a bathhouse.

The man was tall and built like a rugby player to the surprise of Eren. Eren decided to use the same method he had used on Willy Tybur and Helmut Dörner.

The male's body hair from the private area to the navel and chest was the same color as his hair is reddish dark hair. The man had pronounced six-packs as the male was weight lifter as a hobby. He was wearing a red garment that was similar to briefs but with two pockets.

Eren was in for a surprise as he did not even require to speak words. His stares at the older male's crotch area were just enough. "Are you interested? I can show you." Eren did nod as they were all alone in a caldarium room with most at the pool area.

Under those brick red swim trunks was a whopper of a cock. A thick girth span cock with a huge big purple dick head with nice big red fuzzy balls as it was in a flaccid state. It made his mouth water as he desired the most to have his mouth around that cock.

Since there was nobody around them they had a chance to be in a corner and away from the sight of others.

Before the man could answer or reply Eren had his hand upon that dick. The hand massaging the cock made it grow in girth and the span as it became a salami girth dick as the uncircumcised skin got pulled back to show the purple dick head.

The seventeen-year-old got that big intimidating eleven and a half inch cock fully hard and proud standing. It was standing straight like an arrow to the amazement of Eren. Not sideways, downward but straight up.

"Å, Gud. (Oh, God.)" Spilled from the mouth of the man that could easily serve as an actor for a Viking movie. Eren realized what he meant as he changed from hand job against the span to the palm massage over the sensitive dick head. It was open palm grinding over the purple dick head as the brunette felt something wet in his hands. It was the leaking pre-cum starting to leak out from the intimidating tool.

Eren loved to play with the foreskin and the big purple head using his fingers to massage that leaking cock. The soft foreskin was warm and soft as he also explored the stalk of the dick.

There were three prominent veins on that huge meat as they snaked around the big dick. With the left hand, he was rubbing the shaft of the dick while the right was cupping those nice pink and red fuzzy balls. They were the size of goose eggs and felt wonderful in the arms of the boy.

Eren loved sucking on that dick as he started to flip and lick with his tongue over the dick's head making the man aroused with a rigid penis. He did get it wet with the saliva as the dick looked enticing glistening in the light as the brown-haired male felt a big hand in his hair.

Eren wondered about the taste, this time it was not salty or light taste but quite sweet as he wrapped his lips around the dick head as Eren bobbed his head. The shaft was easy to pleasure than the huge dick head that was the only thing he could put inside his mouth.

Other than the dick head getting inserted fully in his mouth with a strain of jaw and several inches it was a strenuous situation. Still, he was persistent to give pleasure to that man if he could not take of it all.

He was in for a surprise as Eren's privates got stimulated by the man's fuzzy leg and he loved to rub it against the tall man's leg and the older male did respond with back simulation. As a fourteen-year-old Eren finally had his first cum shot from an orgasm.

Eren recalled that day quite clear as he was sitting in the autumn evening with dark gloomy skies at his table with an electric lamp that was quite a luxury for those times. Stimulating his dick until Eren orgasmed instead of dry orgasm he was surprised with a whitish liquid. It was a shock until he soon realized it was sperm thanks to reading a book about males and female development from his father's books.

Eren was rubbing that dick span with his both hands and sucking upon that dick's head as the man was holding his pleasure moans as not to give away what was happening. That however did not make him rise his hips as the young male had his lips around the dick head.

He was sucking and used his tongue to let it slide the underside rim of the cock head. That did the trick as the breathing through the nose betrayed that the man was short-circuiting from the pleasure. At the same time, he was playing around with the man's balls using his left arm while the right was massaging the six-packs.

The man was with vigor pushed his hips upward to the moist vacuum of Eren's moth. And it was certain that he will be not lasting. The massive cock expanded and increased in volume.

Eren knew what to expect but he was not ready for so much cum load. Ten cum shots after each other of rich and thick strands of gooey cum that it gulped a gulp to get the tremendous volume down his throat as some of the cum escaped.

Eren also came spraying upon the man's leg with his cum. They did have to first clean up and they did have success in that at a fast pace.

The sexual activities on the ship would last for the rest of the ship's travel.

Eren loved sucking him off as he did not protest when the man did suck his dick off as the beard and that tongue made him shoot quickly.

They also had sex in the hotel for two weeks as Halvor saw his niece off from the train station with a train traveling to Boston where her mother would pick her up at the train station.

In the hotel on the first day, they got frisky as Eren and Halvor had sexual escapades as Eren also got a chance to fist him. Well, that was by and accident as Eren from the past fingering of holes inserted his index finger. It made the older male excited as Eren added the second, third finger.

That was until put in a cone his hand slid up that muscular buff ass making the male moan like a slut. The man filled by the lust commanded him to keep that arm inside and make a fist and move it through moans and lust groans backing his ass on that arm.

The man did get in a doggy pose as Eren had his freedom to fist that tight hole by the encouragement of that hot muscular male. Eren got him to fist past his elbow as the man orgasmed two times, from the first and the pull out of the hand with a second load.

It was a magnificent two weeks as his mom and sister were out exploring New York, dad at the conference talking with surgeons, pharmacists, doctors, and others in the field in what he worked as the brunet had read his schedule. Eren instead read about the spots and places to see and recommended them. Broadway was his mom's favorite as Mikasa accompanied her as he also came.

But in the free time what was the most of his time he just needed to get three floors up to suck off Halvor, get his hole rimmed by him until he came from the heightened pleasure. 

Even to fuck him up the ass and the fisting that man had experienced from the first time and enjoyed thanks to the much smaller size or Eren's hand that took him to the orgasm.

The man also sucked him off making the youth shiver in the orgasm floods of high heavens. He loved his ass rimmed, the nuts sucked and even his nipples played with that mouth with the beard stubbles stimulating his skin and make him excited and turned on.

Not to exclude sucking the red-haired male's thick cock, licking his balls, and getting fingered as the man had an apprehension to put his dick up him, tear his ass ring and make him bleed or even make painful damage with his beast instead of using his tights.

Eren loved sucking those nuts as he made them wet and he enjoyed taking them in his mouth. Nipping upon them with his lips and even getting tea bagged and having them all over his face. He drunk and gulped down a lot of cum shots from that cock with lust and desire. Liking each other and the nipples.

It was the first week a Friday as Eren and Halvor had a sex marathon of Eren sucking him and jacking the auburn-haired male as the man cummed six times as he drunk that spunk. Eren literary milked the man dry as by the final load it was just some dribble before the man told it was enough.

Eren asked him to paint his hole in cum load as the man did oblige painting his ass and spread open ring with his rich load. Eren loved being held upside down as the man sucked him and he sucked the much bigger male off in the try-out of sex poses as they went.

Eren in the second week also loved to fist the man even going as far to have two of his thin hands up the man's anus hole with fisting almost an entire week. He almost made a self-made schedule.

Breakfast, going out or staying at the hotel to suck the dick of Halvor. Return in the lunchtime the same thing or even in the evenings. Since Sundays and Saturdays were free for his dad as they went out when they returned Eren went on his own to secretly use the stairs to have sex with the man.

He was disappointed as they would board a ship SS Bremen back to Europe on Monday. Not before he was able to fuck the man, fist him, have his dick sucked, and the older male too and play with his baby-makers.

SS Bremen was a German ocean liner built in 1928 a grand two yellow funnel ocean liner with white superstructure and black hull and dark red water line. The ship's route was New York – Cherbourg – Southampton – Bremerhaven.

It was a majestic ten deck ocean liner with a half double bottom housing the fuel for the ship as the ships had forgone the old era of coal and dirtiness of it for easier to handle oil. Their cabins were located on the A Deck a luxury suite made from rooms A-299, A-297, and A-293 as room A-295 was for a separate person.

Thanks to that two doors were locked to the cabin A-295 and a small corridor-foyer aside who was a bathroom as they also had a single bathroom, but they did not complain about the room A-297 was a private parlor room. B-293 was a room for Mikasa and Eren as room A-299 was for the parents.

The boarding was through C Deck toward the bow of the ship. She was one of Grey Hounds of Atlantic with her sister ship Europa. Meaning they were speed ships taking a trip across the Atlantic in four and half-day trip? She had held the coveted Blue Riband but had lost it to the recently launched French ocean liner SS Normandie in the last year as Queen Mary had attempted that same thing, but had failed for the maiden voyage.

The grandiose vessel had Sun, Upper Promenade, Main Promenade, A, B, C, D, E, F, G and Engine, Boiler Decks. The Sun Deck housed the Sun Deck restaurant that provided a la carte foods outside the Dining Rooms menu as above it was the catapult for a plain for sending mail.

There were three decks from the top Sun Deck as Upper Promenade Deck was about two-deck height as this deck level had deck games toward the stern at the back.

The Main Promenade Deck starting from the enclosed c shaped Winter garden palm court as it from it toward the stern was the Bar – Smoking Lounge, with front sitting lobby with Lecture Room on left and on right the Children Playing Room.

Then there was the double staircase lobby with each other on the starboard and port side with onset in the front of the ship and at the stern area. Each had a single elevator aside with staircases having two landings between the deck levels.

They went from the top Sun Deck down to the D Deck with a grand staircase between the two toward the bow leading down to the E level Dining Room of two-floor height just like for the second class that was on the same line as the waterline. The deck below it was under the water level.

The elevators did continue down to the G Deck where the Swimming Pool with the Gymnasium that included four shower cabins, on left with the central pool. There were changing cabins, massage rooms, with the water pressure shower massage rooms. Medicinal and electric baths with a restroom and even a bar.

The front staircases did not have skylights that would let light down, but instead air intake shafts and the air pumps for air exchange. For the back staircase, there were two skylights.

The Main Promenade Deck from there led into the grand Social Hall leading toward a Shopping Gallery that led one into the staircase lobby as on right was the Writing Room with Library on the left.

That ended into the Ballroom with two bars and a dividing bulkhead wall of the enclosed promenade. It was a two-floor height deck reaching into the Upper Promenade Deck level giving an impression of vastness.

There was also a Bowling Alley to enjoy for the first-class passengers. So there were a lot of things to do and Eren was ready to hunt some dick since he was a horny youth full of hormones.

Call it luck or just fate playing a card but he would meet a hot raven-haired German-Danish hunk an athletic loving, with amber golden eyes named Volker Altemose.

And that hot hunky male lived in cabin A-295 to his surprise as his family saw him unlocking the cabin doors to his room as they were approaching. It was their dad who was the first to instigate a chat. In response on the man looking up to see them.

"Hello, there! You must be staying in the room A-295 we are just next to yours. Do you not understand English, or would you like to speak German?" the four of them halted as their luggage was already inside the room since they were staying at luxury cabins.

Eren's dad was a polyglot that knew English as his firstborn language with French, German, Spanish, and Russian topped with Italian. His dad because popularly used as a translator for foreign visitors and correspondence if needed.

"I can speak English besides German and Danish." the young twenty-seven years old as Eren would learn to know with a gleaming white smile responded.

"I'm traveling to the Bremerhaven and from there taking the road to the Odense." the young male detailed his future route. Odense was a city facing German territory across from Kattegat Straight and from the Baltic Sea located on the island of Funen from the Zealand Island that housed the capital of Denmark, Copenhagen.

"Ah, we are getting off at Southampton," Grisha explained his travel goal in response to his.

"Are you a family of four, which is quite nice to have such a small family? Unlike yours, my family back home is quite big and quite rowdy," he noted the presence of Mikasa and Eren with their mother.

"How big is your family?" just by curiosity inquired the mother of the two.

"Well, watching over three sisters and four brothers is not an easy job. I did promise each to bring back a gift being away for six months to see my aunt and uncle and work for them."

"That makes eight children and with mom and father a family often. That is quite a big family." Eren had not seen such a big family.

"To be honest that is eleven with a grandmother who is German as mother's parents live in Copenhagen. If you excuse me but I should need to unpack. We can talk later?" he noted the passenger flow as the passengers were boarding the ship and walking the ship's hallways and corridors in search of their quarters.

"Oh, we should go also unpack." Grisha agreed seeing the passengers with the travel suitcases pass them and the foot traffic also growing.

They did get to their three rooms and a bathroom. The suite was an elegant and pristine one with notes of the art deco as Eren and Mikasa settled in their shared room with passing through the small living room like lounge from the luxury cabins located on the A and the below B deck.

There was a shop between the two grand staircases toward the bow or front of the ship. That included the barber and beauty salons for the passengers.

One could get his hair done, nails done with clothing washed, and even order drinks and meals from their quarters as a room service just like provided in grand hotels.

The first day, as the ship left the port in the midday, was casual as Eren used that time to get to know the young male. They sat in the Winter garden at the front of the ship having drinks from the bar area that was connected to the bar in the Smoking Room. The bar offered a variety of drinks from cocktails to simple tea.

The man was from a big upper-class family that was into shipping, as his family runs a profitable shipping company. He was returning from his mother's uncle running a printing company with ink making one also. It was a profitable business thanks to the print medium being a huge and popular application.

He had arranged a meal for him and their family at the a la carte restaurant on the Sun Deck for tomorrow with the light bulb name that spelled Bremen as it lit up in the darkness of night above the windows.

Already with some knowledge of making men show their dicks and his quick hands he was aiming for a goal on the second day of the travel. Eren played cards with him, and besides the time alone and family, he interacted with the handsome male. That chance came in the evening.

It was eight in the evening after dinner in the two-floor grand Dining Room on the E Deck. The large ocean liner slid on the calm waters of the Atlantic bound for the West-North Eastbound route.

The skies were dark as in distance a reddish glow and purple signified the last of the sunset. Over the heads was a starry night with the decks illuminated by the bulkhead lights and outdoor lights. Eren and Volker were on the Sun Deck as there were no passengers on the deck being deserted and silent.

The two of them had passed the stairs up as they were aside of the ships funnel above the restaurant and behind the front observation bridge on the starboard side. It was raised above the bridge house with four stairs with two close to the mail plane and two behind the second funnel. They were chatting about stars until Eren decided to have a go at the Volker hopping for the best.

"I have a request, it is rather embarrassing and bit strange, unusual?" Eren spoke with a bit timid tone even if in the head he was calculative and wanted to ensnare the male.

"Sure, you can tell me. I will try to fulfill it if it is in a reasonable mark for me."

"Can I see your dick? I'm curious, well my body started to produce sperm this year as I read on my dad's medical journal. I got curious reading over about male anatomy, they wrote that the penis of a man can be different so I'm just wondering. I will not tell anybody! Sorry, if that sounds weird."

"Oh, so you are curious. Well, growing up does make one curious about the things around even if that includes such things as bodies, but sure I can show you, my proud soldier. Keep it silent and hush, hush." that was what Volker said to him leading Eren beneath the raised viewing platform and hidden behind the front of the massive orange painted funnel.

They were all alone on the Sun Deck with rest being inside and on the lower Main Promenade Deck in the warm spring evening as the windows could be opened without the need to get to open Upper Promenade Deck.

Both passed the air intake booths with doors, past the orange air intake and the two ship whistles on the starboard side. Bremen had five of them set by two by two aside each funnel and one in front. There were six window-like openings with a mesh used for front air intakes just beneath the front observation platform.

It was a perfect area hidden from all the eyes and they could not be easily spotted and not heard if keeping silent and voices on the low. "Are you sure, you can show me your cock even if I requested?"

Volker did assure thinking it will be a short moment but boy he sure was not prepared for what was to come.

The raven-haired male pulled off his suit pants as he pulled the flaccid dick from the confines of his underwear. The man almost jumped as Eren's hand wrapped around that soft, warm, and fleshly trouser snake as the warm hand started to massage it. The outer stimulation made the dick fill with blood and become erect with each moment as the brunet looked up to a calm face. That made Eren want to break that calmness.

Volker's dick came to a complete erection. It was an ass ring spreader for an intimidating sex tool of bloated girth. Nine centimeters thick with a thirty and a half-centimeter dong with a black patch at the base. It was in girth of an eggplant bit wider at the base. Definite ass ring exercising tool in the stretch out.

The man had a huge dick head that Eren could partially takedown, but not all of it without dislodging the jaws from their place. It was deep pink shade had quite an understanding about the sensitivity of that dick head. He used his thumb rubbing the sensitive engorged dick head making the man groan.

The man was ready to protest but Eren was quicker than him as the young male had a nice grip on the dick with both hands. The dick twitched as the stimulation of that aroused tool ejected a bead of the pre-cum that Eren spread out all over the dick's head getting it slick.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. Please, let go. Ah, holy heavens…Oh.OH." the man's leg almost have away if not for him getting support from the funnel walls. The cause of it was that pink tongue of Eren lapping over the dick head of the dick making the hardened flesh twitch in the excitement.

The man had fallen in the trap of Eren and by definite was sinking in the pleasure like a desperate animal sinking in the tar pit of lust and desires as the determination was cracking.

All the common sense and decency went through the window as Eren was using that sinfully delightful tongue around the neck beneath the glans of the dick head as urethra leaked a heavy flow of pre-cum. Lost in the delights of the flesh the man unknowingly gyrated his hips upward to meet the explorative tongue.

The dick had swollen to a girth of ten centimeters from that delirious tongue work. "Ugh, ugh. Yeah, that feels awesome. That is much, much better. Oh, yeah." whispered Volker as the only sound was the wind breeze, the vibration of the metal roping that was used for the two masts. It was accompanied by the sound of the waves against the ship's hull and the motion of it plowing the dark waters of the ocean.

Eren was licking all over that dick and its shaft like it was the last ice cream in the world. That ass ring destroyer and shredder that could leave a hole leaking cum in a gapping o had become more reddish and swollen in a pink tone from the circulation of blood and the frenzy of passion with lust.

Eren even did dive with his tongue into the piss slit of that done as it was large dripping or discharging a heavy surge of the clear pre-cum. That was a prelude for what was to come for the final as Eren got a bit of his tongue inside the opening of the cock head.

The man had his hands against the funnel metal wall as his hip movements were becoming erratic and frenzied. Volker froze like a sculpture with his head thrown back upward before twisting his head left, right. For Eren, it was a struggle with the spewing and forthcoming cum load as he held his lips against the dick head having half of it inside his open mouth as he was rewarded with the rich, potent load of the semi-white liquid.

The cock squirted the gushing load with the speed of a whale blowing water through a blowhole. Enough to fill two cups of cum that Eren had to guzzle down like a nasty whore, but he loved the creamy load. The young male even from the thrill also had painted his underwear with cum.

Eren after both he and Volker came back from the orgasm cloud with him doing clean-up of the bright pink head got rewarded with a passionate kiss by getting pulled up with his lips coated in cum. It was hook line and sinker as Eren had a wild and passionate sexually active three and half days.

He got a key to the A-295 cabin it was a key to the doors that led to a hallway that was between the A-295 cabin and bathroom. Because steward thought that the small hallway doors to the public hallway were locked by Volker as the doors from 297 to 295 were locked. Eren had direct access from his room to Volker's as he left the small corridor side door facing the bathroom ones to his sleeping and living cabin open.

Eren could pretend to get to his cabin room, unlock the doors to the hallway and even lock them back up and get inside Volker's room. It was a single bedroom with a nightstand, a washbasin, a cozy single sitting chair, and a movable desk with a wardrobe. It was a lust filled time.

Anal hole rimming, sucking that anal muscle ring destroyer and the pendulous balls, giving Volker prostate massage, having himself finger banged, and even having a cum play and for once being able to rim the hole of a full-grown man that his so horny and turned up that he could easily pop blood vessels.

Eren even had finger fucked his hole in the lounge chair storage in the evening with the Main Promenade Deck deserted. Most sexual frisky activates happened at Volker's room as he massaged that dick with his ass mounds making his backside painted, slick in the cum, getting himself sucked off.

He even gave the man a foot job and drank so much cum that it was a hard time to eat down the food in the dining room. At the same time besides the chatting, his mom and sister left him alone seeing him with Volker at the Social Hall talking about his family with photos. In presumption, he had made a friend.

Eren was a bit sad saying goodbye to him departing the ship first in the Southampton. However, he had his last cum load in the remaining half-day before the ship stopped at the port of call.

It was the best ship travels worth the trip to America and back home.


End file.
